


Ain't worth nothing, never was.

by LooksSoNastyInThoseKhakis



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooksSoNastyInThoseKhakis/pseuds/LooksSoNastyInThoseKhakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dallas Winston and Tim Shepherd's- The town of Tulsa Oklahoma's not so friendly rebels -friend decides to show up unannounced at a local party, only to be later found beat to hell in a ditch. Ponyboy wonders who this mysterious stranger could be? Why does he always look so sad when he thinks no one is looking? And most importantly, why is everyone in the town out for his blood?</p>
<p>I do not own any of the characters except for Q, all credits go to S.E Hinton for writing the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was at a party when I first saw him, he was lean and lank, his greasy hair nearly brushing he top of a door way when he passed through. He stood in a corner, his shoulders hunched and his hair pushed back, I coulda' sworn i'd seen him 'round before, he had one of those haunting faces the ones that nag in the back of your mind but you never quite seem to place where the face is from. That's the sort of face that this boy had, I couldn't place him though. His face was pale and hardened, the kind of pale that reminded you to go outside more and the kind of hardened that reminded you to stay in school and tell your folks you love 'em... And yet there were his eyes, these round eyes that were the colour of a sky, the dark and stormy skies clouded over with grey and yet they were filled with such a child like curiosity that it was rather unnerving to stare at them for too long. His features were very sharp, his jaw line and cheekbones like razors and his nose dulled down from wear, his eyebrows were darkened and high arched well his lips were perfectly placed so his frown lay crooked on his mouth. He wore a sad expression on his face, like child sitting alone on the playground, he had that sort of air to him as well. Not that I'd actually been close enough to him to ask his name or to feel the sadness lingering in the air around him, at this point I was just assuming. It was when he reached up and pulled the cigarette from his mouth that I realized his wrist was in a brace and his entire face was starting to look entirely too sad. I was just about to step up and talk to him when another boy strutted up and slapped a hand on his back, the boy grunted and nearly doubled over then turned and smiled, it was one of those smiles that looked real unless you knew what they looked like sad. That's the time of grin that was plastered across his face, one that showed off his crooked teeth and highlighted the curly hair that mopped over his pale forehead, one that also showed off the small scar that ran along his cheek bone and the redness of the bridge of his nose. It was the type of grin that made you want to grin back, a loving, warm grin that always looks so real. A gentle hand was placed on my arm and I turned and looked up smiling fondly at the person who towered behind me.  
"Hey there little buddy." the deep voice chimed gently as the hand ruffled my hair "You 'ought to get home, it's getting awful late." The guy said, a samll amount of worry conflicting his voice, gently resting his hand by his side. This was my older brother, Darrel Curtis, but everyone calls him Darry, or superman if the times right.  
"Aw, c'mon. It ain't even midnight yet." I whined in response, jokingly punching at his arms. His grinned at me then sighed  
"But Soda's gone off with his broad and so has Steve... Two bits off drunk." He rambled then looked at me with his hardened face.  
"You outta get yourself home, Pony. Before it's too cold to walk." he patted my back then and walked me down to the front door,gently pushing me outside then looking at me. "C'mon... We should be heading." he said more but my mind was on the stranger in the house, his sad eyes and how they lit up with fake joy as his friend came to chat with him. My mind was still on that subject as I lay on the sofa, dozing off as I watched whatever was on the T.V , my eyes were just starting to close and my mind was just about off in the clouds when I heard a loud knock at the door. I wasn't going to get up, assuming it Two bit, Dally, or even Johnny but that was before I heard a gasp of horror from Darry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Soda who'd first stirred and looked up, stumbling to the door to open it, no one knocked unless it was really late or someone was injured. Darry soon walked next to Soda to join him, hoping it wouldn't be Johnny or Dallas looking all beat to hell. Soda was he one who pulled open the door, when Darry gasped I looked up and my eye caught what looked like a Soc hanging limply in Dally and Two-bits arms. But that's when I realized it wasn't no Soc, it was a greaser without all that hair grease and beat to hell, his nose was broken and probably his wrist and a few ribs, his white hair curled in front of his bloody and swollen face. My mouth hung open, he was worse then Johnny had been but thank god he was passed out. Everything went real fast and I realized he looked so bad not because of the broken bones but because of the blood seeping through his shirt, whoever this kid was he had come face to face with a heater. I was standing in the doorway to Darry's room, the kid was laying on the bed, somehow they'd patched him up well enough so he could sleep peacefully. A doctor was due in to see him tomorrow, he'd be bringing a plaster kit. But for now all he could do was stare at the white face, realizing all to late that he knew the boy, he was the one at the party.

"Pony." A voice cut through my day dream. It was Soda. "Do'ya know him? 'Cuz by the way you've been starin' it's almost like ya do.... Or are you just spooked by... his entrance?" he asked, gently placing an arm over my shoulder. I shook my head scarcely, all I wanted was for Soda to hold me, I was terrifid for this boy I'd never met, we don't need another Johnny in our gang. I looked up at Soda for a moment "What happened?" I asked. Soda frowned down at me then patted my back  
"I'll...." he yawned "Tell you in the morning, Pony." And that was it, we trudged to bed and he fell asleep, draping an arm over me and falling into a deep sleep. The next morning wasn't all that better, actually. Soda gone off to work and Darry had taken the day off, the stranger was in our bed still. I didn't quite understand but since he was such a young looking guy I really wanted to help him, but he wouldn't talk to anyone. So alls I did was sit but his bedside as he stared at the ceiling, half listening to be read and half asleep due to the meds the doc gave him. That was until he was asleep and I was sat next to his bed, staring at his gentle features and touching his icy hands.  
"....Ah.... Felix..." he groaned, his voice was like a smokers, rough and scratchy. His face and body were pale as could be but I reached out and shook him. "Hey... hey man.." I started but he flinched away from my touch, his eyes snapping open. He shook his head "...Mm....Pony?" he asked, the name foreign on his tongue. My eyes went wide and I nodded, inching closer to him. "Yeah?" he asked, my voice awful quiet. "Be..... be a pal... and get me a glass of cold water.." he mumbled, his eyes barely opened as he stared at me. His body was thin and lean, it almost didn't fit in the bed and was awful skinny too, didn't really fit any of our clothes. I stood up and nodded then slunk out of the room, not wanting to leave the stranger alone, I did though. I was frightened nearly to death when Darry appeared behind me. "Man, he ain't no one to be messing with... I mean... I don't know him too well but then again no one does, he's new here Pony. I suggest it best that you outta stay clear out of his way, you hear? Best not mess with one like him." Darry said then grinned and gently nudged me "I'm not just bein' over protective, little buddy... I want you to steer clear and holler if he starts talkin', you hear?" he said then frowned and turned, walking back to the living room to join Steve and Two-bit. I frowned, thinking about what he said as I walked up to the room with the glass, when I got there the boy was sitting up and staring at me. My eyes widened with shock and I felt my ears burn up. "Oh, well hello to you to." I joked then looked at him and handed him the water, frowning and sitting back at his spot by the bed. "Why are you here?" I ask, my voice awfully quiet. I watch as his blue eyes flicker up to met mine. "God, kid. Use your brain... I got mugged." he growled, his voice deep and sinister yet his eyes so kind and young. I looked down "Sorry... But don't call me no kid... I ain't any younger then you are!" I said, crossing my arms. To that he didn't reply, just stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long until I realized he wanted me to leave, which I did. I went and sat down waiting for Johnny to arrive or maybe even Dally to come back so someone could explain what's going on. But no one came for a long time, so I just sat reading a book and waiting. I waited until Soda got home, he decided it best to take our new friend to the doctors, we couldn't handle him here anyway.  
It was my job to wake him up at 10:30 to take him in, I was awfully frustrated by that but I did it anyway, dragging my feet in the mud the entire time. I was approaching the door when I heard voices coming from behind it. I realized it was Daly an' the kid takin', I never thought that Dallas was at our house but he musta' been due to his voice coming from behind the door. It was odd though, I'd never really heard the kid tak. He didn't even talk to Soda 'cept when it's to ask for a cigarette or water. He don't eat all that much here, says we'l just be wastin' our food. He was sayin' he'd be dead soon anyway. Me an' Johnny were too afraid to actually ask him questions, or even his name. But here he was chatting away to Dally like they'd known each other their whole life.  
"Q, I don't think it's too good of an idea for you to bow quite yet. All these folks want to do is help you. I know that they are annoyin-" "Listen, Dal, I ain't sticking around here just waitin' for those fucking Socs to come knocking on these folks doors askin' for me and itching to finish me off. I'm leaving tonight." There was a long pause but I could tell Dal was annoyed at his friend. I realized then that him and Dal were alot alike, like Dal was a copy of this 'Q' fellow or 'Q' was a copy of Dal, I wasn't too sure who'd all come first. I was guessing the stranger was around seventeen but I coudn't be sure figuring I'd just learned his name and all.  
"Come on man, you gotta, I haven't heard from you for ages an'.... An' I really missed you. You can't just run off again." Dallas's voice chimed in. Another pause and I swear I could see Q's steely grey eyes like blocks of ice just staring at Dally. Q's voice cut through the silence"All right Winston.... But where am I supposed to go? I can't stay in here. I don't want these folks to get hurt. They got two kid brothers." I could hear Dally's mind working fast. "You can stay with me, at Bucks, when you heal up. All right, Q?" "What ever you say, ass hole." Q muttered then I heard Dallas stand. "Anyway, talk to you later, pussy." "Bitch." Q called after him.  
I stepped back as the door swung open, Dally glared at me. "He's awake, doing better." he hissed in an icy tone. I looked into the dim light of the room and saw Q laying in bed, looking awfully pale. I just nodded then stepped inside. "Uh Q-..... We are takin' you to the hospital... For better care and all." I muttered then looked at his sharp cheek bones and unamused eyes. He nodded, his face expressionless. I could tel though, he didn't want to leave. Those cold eyes that you could hardly read were showing sadness, he wanted to stay. He was terrified. "All... right.." he muttered then trailed off and pulled his knees to his chest, staring at the wall. "DO I have to go? I can't stand... hospitals." he mumbled "And I ain't all that sick." he looked at me and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart for sending this poor fellow out. "I'll... Talk to Darry, see if we can't arrange somethin'.." I said then turned and wandered off, replaying those words in my head, and the fear that lay behind him. Why was he always so scared? He didn't see like Johnny, he seemed more like ol' Dallas. But maybe that was just his cold outer shell that hid another boy that looked like a puppy who'd been kicked too much. I didn't get too think on that for too long before I found myself being talked to by Darry, talking to him about what we could do with this guy. His name turned out to be James Quinton Bowery he was fifteen turning sixteen and he'd already graduated, everyone called him 'Q'. His hair was naturally black but he bleached it white 'cuz he was wanted somewhere for something or another and he just kept on doing it. He was awfully smart and very pretty, at least this is what Dally told us. Q and Tim had buddied around when they were younger, but then Q had gone off and hung out in New York for a while, stayin' with Dally. He got beat up awful bad then disappeared, only to reappear at the party completely unannounced then get the shit beaten out of him again, he was never really all that scared or nothing, he was just jumpy and untrusting like a stray cat who'd been kicked or nearly fed poison. He was just nervous, suspicious, and not all too nice. He sounded like Dally's type, and looked it too. He looked so sad when I first saw him, I wondered why he came back, why he decided that he should go to the party. I wish I knew more about Q, but I guess I have to settle for not knowing right now.


End file.
